Nada Birak's computer
Nada Birak has a 3rd-floor apartment in the alley right across from the Temp Tacle building (which is just opposite his Cigar Lounge) in the Red Light District. The apartment has a computer with one e-mail and a security rating of 1. Reading this e-mail will allow the player to get Birak to sell to them. Getting to his apartment It's a little tougher to get to his apartment than most. There are two trash cans in the alley: Use one to get on the arch between Temp Tacle and his building. Throw the other trashcan up onto the arch. Now you can stand on the second trashcan and jump up to his apartment. If you do not have any leg augs, you will need to stack TWO trashcans or (preferably) a bigger container and a trashcan for each step. There is an easier way up to his apartment than the method using the garbage cans. Go to the northwest entrance of the Red Light District, and look for a place called The Love Co. Outside it to the left (as you face the door of it) is a glowing red bench. Jump up on one of the arms, turn and look west and up, and there's an awning you can get to using cybernetic leg prosthesis. From there you can jump up to the ledge above the district entrance, then turn and face south and there are a series of roofs you can jump to. At the far end of the roofs is a large arch above the southwest District entrance, and you can jump from the roof at the east end of it directly onto Birak's balcony. E-mail RE: Merry Xmas from Poland From: joseph.ok@tmail.mail To: sonofagunada@genmail.mail Jesus Christ. I warned you, didn't I? 30% is nuts but it's preferable to getting killed. We make a good team but if I get a visit from some Georgian meathead with a baseball bat, you can be sure I'm going to tell him what good friends we are so you don't miss the party. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------- From: sonofagunada@genmail.mail To: joseph.ok@tmail.mail Subject: RE: Merry Xmas from Poland Joseph, we have a problem. My contact in customs was bringing the stuff to my place and ran into the Dvalis. He ditched the shipment before they grabbed him but l don't know where. The fucking assholes didn't find anything on him but still must have smelled something was up. He's breathing through a tube in Prague General right now. I think they know someone's dealing out of their bullshit rules but if they knew who I was I'd be dead already. I'm pissed at losing the hardware but until my guy wakes up (if) we're going to have to sit tight. I can't send you any credits to grease the wheels until later so you'll need to stall on your end or something. NB REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------- From: joseph.ok@tmail.mail To: sonofagunada@genmail.mail Subject: Merry Xmas from Poland Nada - I got a gooood shipment for you on the way. We busted a warehouse belonging to an Aug separatist sympathizer and seized a good haul of weapons. Still nothing on any Lancers, Fulgurs - or a Devestator . You weren't kidding when you said they were rare. Still, this is a good one. My promotion to Deputy Inspector came at just the right time for us to be rich men. -K Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers